Trouble in Paradise
by pinky366
Summary: When someone is threatening the staff of Surfers Paradise, they all must go into the WPP Witness Protection Program which, unfortunately, separates them. But the worst part is- everyone is so positive Emma is the one doing it!
1. The Begginging of the End

**When someone is threatening the staff of Surfers Paradise, they all must go into the WPP (Witness Protection Program) which, unfortunately, separates them. But the worst part is- everyone is so positive **_**Emma **_**is the one doing it!**

* * *

"RUN!" Fin screamed, grabbing Lo's hand and ducking under the nearest couch. Reef, Johnny and Broseph ran out of the house to the ocean, to get some water. Someone had started a fire in the staff kitchen! Ripper and Lance were already trying their best to keep it back, and Kelly was running to get help.

Far away, somewhere else, Emma was sunbathing. This was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Everything was just so...ahhh...."EMMA! HELP!" Emma shot up from her sleeping position. "What is it, Reef?" She asked calmly. She had learned that if you asked people frantically, they tended to answer frantically. "The staff house is on fire!" He shouted, running towards the beach with some buckets to get water.

"REEF! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU KEPT COOKING!" Emma shouted as she ran back to the staff house. It was up in flames. "LO! FIN!" Emma shouted. She heard there weak cries of help from inside. She ran in, bravely, to retrieve them. She pulled them both out to the beach, and slapped them lightly to get them breathing.

"Guys, are you all right?" Emma asked, frantically. She had forgotten not to speak frantically, because it only got frantic people.

Lo coughed and sat up. Fin stirred and opened her eyes, but she stayed lying down. "Emma... you saved us..." And Fin fell back asleep. Lo was busy fixing her clothes and hair, which were partially burnt.

"Is everyone all right?" Lo's dad said, after he had come running up from the golf course. Everyone said they felt fine, and despite minor injuries, no one was really hurt. "Oh that's good! Let's go check out the damage to the staff house, come on." Said Mr. Ridgemount.

They stopped in front of the partially burnt house. It wasn't too bad, just some small things.

Like a new porch and roof.

But nothing else, really.

When they were all sure the fire was out, they went inside. While they were examining the house, they heard Fin's scream pierce the air.

Reef was already there, he was bending over holding her head in his lap. She had fainted, and this was why:

_**WATCH OUT. I AM COMING BACK FOR YOU. THIS FIRE WAS NO MISTAKE. BE AWARE, GROMS, I AM AMONGST YOU.**_

That was what was written all over the wall. Lo burst into tears, and Emma stood there, dumbfounded.

**Later that night, Reef's room.**

"You know what's weird? When I told Emma that the staff house was on fire, she seemed to already know. And like, she didn't even care, I guess." Reef said. Johnny shrugged, "She was probably just so surprised so didn't know what to say." Reef nodded and said, "You're probably right. But still, I mean, she was at the beach all day. Or so we think. You know, Emma and Fin got into a little argument last night, maybe Emma wanted revenge. And I know for a fact she hates it here. She had all the time to set the house on fire, and come back to the beach." Reef said. Johnny didn't look so sure, "I mean, I guess. But that doesn't sound like something Emma would do!" Reef looked uneasy.

"Guys, I don't know what you think, but I'm pretty sure Emma set the staff house on fire."

**YAY!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! Poor Emma though! BTW, This is also a Jemma, and a Fin/Lo friendship story.**


	2. WPP

"So, you are _sure _this wasn't an accident? No one was cooking, cleaning, no possible flammable things?" Asked a police officer with dark curly hair asked. She had been called immediately by Lo's dad when everyone saw the message.

"No, my friend Lo- that girl over there- and I, Fin, were just upstairs reading magazines. We didn't have anything cooking, weren't cleaning, nothing really special. Reef, Johnny, Broseph, Ripper, and Lance were chilling out on the porch, oh, and they are those boys over there. Bum- I mean, my boss Andrew Baumer was in the main hotel working, and Kelly was taking a nap," Fin explained to the officer.

"Ok, everything seems to fit in with the evidence. There were magazines tossed on the floor in your bedroom, in Kelly's room the bed was completely unmade and warm from body heat. No kinds of appliances were hot, so nothing was turned on. This could only be on purpose. But something does worry me- I thought you had one more employee, where was she?" Commented the police officer.

Fin cleared her throat, "She was down at the beach. Well, um, that what we think." The officer nodded. "I will need to speak to your boss. In the mean time, I suggest to stay in the hotel lobby. It is the most crowded area, and if the maniac who set your house on fire is still out there," suggested the officer.

All the staff members filed into the lobby, and Emma sat down on the couch, waiting for her friends to sit down with her. But, everyone sat down on the couch across from her, except for Johnny. "Umm guys, do I have like, BO or something?" Emma said. "Uh, nom we just prefer this couch," Reef said, kind of in a made up on the spot way.

Emma looked astonished, "YOU GUYS THINK I SET THE STAFF HOUSE ON FIRE!" She expected someone to reassure her that they didn't, but everyone just kind of looked around.

As Emma was about to burst into tears, Bummer walked in. "Alright guys, the police told me that since some PSYCHO is trying to burn the staff house down, we all have to go into," he gulped, "the Witness Protection Program. And we are going to be split up from each other, and our families."


End file.
